German Patent No. DE 101 59 017 describes a method and a device for controlling an internal combustion engine, where at least one sensor is provided for measuring a first variable, which characterizes the pressure in the combustion chamber of at least one cylinder. A second variable, which characterizes the combustion process in the corresponding combustion chamber, is ascertained from this first variable. In this context, the change in the first variable and/or a variable that characterizes the combustion characteristic is essentially ascertained.